Seasons
by punkaddict13
Summary: A RonHermione fic. When Ron and Hermione get caught in the rain, things can happen, and true feelings are told in more ways than one... story is better than summary, I swear!


**SEASONS  
**

Ron was sitting at his usual table in the Gryffindor common room, struggling over his usual pile of homework that he had left (as usual) to the last minute. Hermione was carefully going over her last piece of homework, an Arithmancy essay that was due next week. Harry was in his Occulemency lesson with Snape, and was not due back for another hour or so.

Hermione watched Ron struggle through his Potions essay. _He's so cute when he's concentrating,_ Hermione thought, a small smile playing on her lips. _No! Bad Hermione! You shouldn't do that, he's your best friend, _she reprimanded herself. _What I need is a distraction…_

"Hey, Ron? Do you wanna leave your homework for now and go for a walk down by the lake?" she asked Ron, breaking his concentration.

"I can't Hermione, I really need to finish this essay. Snape'll have my hide if I don't do this one." _What's this, Hermione telling me to stop doing homework?_

"Oh, c'mon Ron, I'll help you and Harry do it later. God knows I'll end up having to do it for you later anyway," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Seriously? Oh, hell, thanks 'Mione, you're a lifesaver," Ron said, throwing his quill down and massaging his eyes.

The summer air brushed their faces and the storm clouds rumbled threateningly overhead as they walked down to the lake. They walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, as if nothing needed to be said. They wandered down to the shore of the lake, and stood watching the wind ripple over its surface.

_I really should tell him,_ Hermione thought. _I mean, he has feelings for me, however minimal they are. Or, at least, he did_, she thought, focusing on the ripple surrounding a leaf that had just dropped off an overhanging tree. She remembered those little moments they had together – when they went to Hogsmeade together in Third year (nothing against Harry, of course) was the best day of her life. When Ron defended her when Snape called her a know-it-all. Just yesterday, when he said she was the most wonderful person in the world. The numerous times he defended her when Malfoy called her a mudblood. And, especially, how annoyed and angry he seemed when she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum in 4th year.

The storm clouds overhead gave a threatening rumble, and rain started to sheet down. Hermione covered her head, and turned to go back to the castle.

"No, come over here," Ron said, throwing an arm around her towards Hagrids cabin. "We'll get drenched if we try back for the castle."

He hastily knocked on the door, and dragged Hermione inside, his arm never leaving her waist.

"Hagrid?" Hermione called. "Are you here?"

Ron peered into the kitchen and bedroom.

"It's empty," he said. "I don't think Hagrid'll mind if we stay, though."

"No, I expect you're right," Hermione said, settling herself into a large armchair by the fire.

The thunder outside gave a tremendous rumble, and the rain started to come down heavier, if that was at all possible. It showed no sign of letting up.

_This is madness. It's like Fate telling me I have to say something._

"Hey Ron – "

"Hey 'Mione – "

They looked at each other and laughed. "You go first," Hermione said to Ron.

"No, you go."

"No you."  
"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"Honestly Ronald, you always have to get your way, don't you?"

"Yep. Now go."

Hermione took a deep breath. _You can do this girl._

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you for ages, but I never had enough guts to actually say it. It just – " She cut off, unsure if she should say it or not.

"Just what?"

"Well…" _This is harder than I thought!_

"Well…" Ron prompted.

"Ithingamibeeinlwivoo." _There, done._

"Slower, please. And in English if you don't mind," Ron said with a little smile on his face, but looking a bit confused.

"I – " _Deep breath_. "I think I might be in love with you." Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"'Mione, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. It's stupid, I know."

"It's not. I – " he paused. Hermione looked up slightly. "I was gonna say the same thing…"

This got Hermione's full attention. _He couldn't mean…_

"I've liked you for ages, Hermione. I was going to tell you before, but you always seemed distant in that sense, like you'd never date me," Ron said, turning about four shades of red.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said. "I was trying to make my feelings for you go away! I didn't think you'd ever like me." She looked down at her hands.

"Why wouldn't I? You're smart, and funny, and …" Ron's voice softened. "And you're beautiful."

Hermione looked into his eyes, slightly shocked but bursting with joy. "Do you mean that?" she said, just as softly.

Ron nodded. Hermione was suddenly aware of how close together their faces were. She could feel his warm breath on her face. His eyes were searching her's for something, she did not know what. She leant forward slightly, and so did he, and their lips met. His lips brushed hers softly, and then he pressed harder. Hermione melted into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly to take his bottom lip into her mouth. Her responded, and let his tongue run over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth wider, and deepened the kiss. Rons arms wrapped around her waist as their tongues battled for dominance. She put her hands on his waist and ran them slowly up his back, to rest on his shoulder blade, pulling him closer to her.

They stayed like this for a number (a very big number) of minutes, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They broke apart hurriedly, both going a bit pink in the cheeks, and looked away from each other, trying to neaten themselves before the door swung open.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Harry asked

"Getting out of the rain," Hermione said, straightening her shirt.

"Right…" Harry said disbelievingly, looking suspiciously between the two. "Is Hagrid here?"

"No," Ron answered, patting down his hair.

"Well, the rain's stopped now, what do you say we go up to dinner?" Harry said, getting more suspicious by the second.

"OK," Hermione nodded, accepting Ron's hand to help her up.

This made Harry even more suspicious. "You two sure you're OK?" he asked.

"Never better," Ron said, taking Hermione by the waist and leading her out the door.

Harry walked after them, shaking his head. _Finally!_

**FIN**


End file.
